We Were Made For This
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: Death takes it's toll on everyone, but more so on Annabeth Chase. After she died and went to Elysium with Percy, it was never the same. Her mind broke. Her sanity disappeared. She just. . . lost it. How will she ever get this madness to end if death is no longer an option? There's only one option left, but the consequences are dire. . . One-Shot for Battle of the Fandoms,


_**We Were Made For This—Lyrics by Train (the best band ever), Story by me. For Lunknownl's Contest. Check out Battle of the Fandoms. **__**Please check out my other stories. If you like this one, you may also like: Tell Me, Billow, and 13 Reasons Why. Sorry for typos, but this is supposed to be OOC. Reviews are really appreciated, as this is my special 30th story!**_

* * *

_I woke up on Angel I__sland in your arms to the smell of burning bridges and the sound of those alarms in my head. __We __should have stayed in bed._

* * *

I wondered what had happened to me.

Had I drowned in a lake of tears of my own creation, gasping for the air that would never seep back into my lungs and heal the aching in my bones? Had the river of emotion toppled over me in waves of despair and pain with a relentless tide begging to pull me under?

Had I been caught in a fire of anger of the murderer's own creation, running through the labyrinth of hallways that seemed to go on forever until my muscles had turned to nothing and I collapsed into a heap? Had I been that pathetic?

Had I begged for death like so many before me, like the coward everyone expected me to be?

Had I been a _coward_?

A horrific scream sounded, causing me to slap my hands over my ears and curl into a ball. The scream wouldn't stop, not even for a breath. It was going on and on, thundering through my head and making me want to scream

Only later did I realize I was the one screaming.

I clamped my teeth together the wrapped my arms around myself in a death grip. I squeezed my sides so hard that a wetness began to gather under my eyelids and then trailed down my cheeks. I think I heard it splash against the ground, and that was just too much for me to handle. I just fell onto my side, taking shallow breaths that didn't help with the thing clogging my throat.

And in the next moment, it was like there was a vice around my neck, yanking me backwards against the wind and slamming my head against the ground, the beautiful ground that I had stayed on for so long. When my eyes opened back up, I saw the concerned stares of people all around me. They were such good people, and we were all friends and equals down here, but I had to flee.

This was fight or flight.

This was what happened when death was brought upon you.

* * *

_But we held them up for ransom anyway, when the __coldest__ days of winter were the summers that we took aim at the Bay, and grateful wasn't __dead._

* * *

In the next moment, strong arms were lifting me up and supporting me as they always had.

I pulled away a fraction of an inch. My eyes met a strong jaw and a nose crooked from it breaking so many times, the imperfections so perfect that they melted my heart in a disgusting little puddle. For some reason, I started crying even harder after that. His thumb traced the tears and caught them in his palm.

There was a flash of bright green in his eyes and his hair was never tamed. He still wore old t-shirts and jeans and his arms wrapped around me like he was never, ever going to let go. I wasn't sure if I ever wanted him to either.

Slowly, the souls disbanded from watching me. Percy carried me over to a grove of trees and set me into his lap. He gently cupped my face with his calloused hands and smiled at me. I wanted to smile back but I couldn't. It was like my face wasn't working anymore.

Concern flashed across his face and he nuzzled my neck. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

He knew very well what was wrong. Ever since this had happened, this whole thing with me being killed, I hadn't been the same. Even I knew that. It was like seeing my killers face flash up anywhere I looked.

I didn't even know if I had been killed. When I had been judged for the three fates of the afterlife, I had closed my eyes and stopped listening as they talked about my death. Knowing what had happened would just end me, right then and there. I was already enough of a mental case as it was.

Percy kissed me softly. "Talk to me, Annabeth."

* * *

_And like your lips were only made for me to __kiss,__ we were made for this. _

* * *

The day I had been judged had been a long time ago.

Even back then I had been unstable. I wasn't able to find any visible marks of death on my body, but my insides had been twisted into the oddest of knots. I should've known why I had been killed. Every fiber of my being screamed it at me, but I had gone deaf. Or perhaps I knew I wouldn't be able to handle the information, even way back then.

Percy, of course, remembered how he had died. He'd been fighting a whole horde of monster without any help from anyone. He turned around and was blindsided. The monster got him from behind, and with a deadly swipe, he'd been dead.

He accepted it, unlike me. He knew that there was nothing he could do now, but he was just glad that we were still together. So was I, but there was something about having amnesia that just scared me. It ruined me.

We trotted down the well worn path towards the judgment pavilion, where our fates would be decided.

The other lost souls milled around us, and I was so confused. I knew I was dead, but I wouldn't have been able to find my way around the Underworld if Percy hadn't been there with me the entire way. He'd gripped my hand as if he would never let it go again.

I wasn't going to let it go.

Sooner rather than later, we'd arrived in the pavilion. The security ghouls had motioned for me to step forward and inside. I'd gulped and gripped Percy's hand even tighter. The tears had started up again for me. Percy had spun me towards him and pressed the sweetest of kissed to my lips. "Everything is going to be okay, Annabeth. I'll be seeing you on the other side, when we are together in Elysium."

And with that, I had been pulled inside.

* * *

_While the girls all danced beneath a __burning__ man and the last waltz did somersaults to finish off the band, where they began in a __wonder__ Winterland, all we ever wanted was to be alone. Learning how to fly to Sly, trying to find __home,__ underneath the Family Stone._

* * *

My name had been announced loudly, causing me to jump. I'd felt like a mental case, and maybe I had been one. I had stumbled into the center of the pavilion, knees clanking together and legs threatening to give out at any moment.

The judges discussed my fate with hushed voices, but it had been as if I was no longer even there. The world had blinked out into darkness. I kept wondering what had happened to me. Suicide, drowning, murder, car crash, a fight gone bad? The possibilities had been endless, and that was the beginning of losing my sanity.

Now, wherever I went, the choices consumed me. The murderer that could've been real or fake was always there. The people always whispered about how I, Annabeth Chase, had become such a poor girl with a terrible case of schizophrenia. They said how I had once been a lively girl with a bright future and what a tragedy it had been that my death was premature.

When the judges had gotten to the topic of my death, I had started to scream. And scream. And scream.

I couldn't hear what had happened. I'd felt their stares on me through my shut eyes, and then finally, a guard had grabbed me and dragged me out of the pavilion. I had been flailing my limbs and still shrieking like I had belonged in an asylum.

What had happened to the strong, powerful daughter of Athena?

What had happened to the girl who would face anything head on, not matter the consequence?

That was easy: Death had happened. My mind had broken.

* * *

_And just like New Year's Day was made to __reminisce__, we were made for this._

* * *

"Annabeth, what can I do to help you?"

Now, Percy and I were in Elysium. But not all was well.

That's when I finally told him. "I can't be here anymore, Percy. I can't handle knowing that I died. I have to get out of here. I must escape this place. But I can't leave you, Percy. But I can't stay here, in Elysium."

He nodded, as if he expected this to happen. And then I said, "I'm going to try for rebirth, Percy."

"Then I am going with you."

"Percy, I can't ask you to do something like this. It has to be just me. It's my mind that is corrupt."

"Annabeth, I know how you died. Just let me—"

"No. Percy, knowing what happened to me will not help my mind now. My sanity was lost a long time ago. Knowing how I died will just make this all the worse. I am fine not knowing what happened to me. I want it to stay that way. Maybe that makes me a coward, but I do not care anymore."

"I am going to be reborn with you, Annabeth."

"Percy, you have no reason to be reborn."

"Yes, I do. If I don't have you, I don't want to stay here. I want these bad things that have happened to be erased. We are in this together, Annabeth, to the very end. We were made to be together, no matter what happens. I will do whatever you are doing. Even if this gets rid of our memories of each other, we will see each other again. I love you, Annabeth. And I know that your mind isn't stable, because I know what happened to you when you died. It only makes sense. This will be good for you."

Every bit of me wanted to ask in that moment what had happened. He'd said my insanity had been caused by my death. Curiosity killed the cat.

Tears filled my eyes and I laced our fingers together.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

_Love and stardust settle on us like a net, while Buckley's "Hallelujah" fills our ears from your cassette. While my heart stops __beating__, and you stop __breathing__, Juliette._

* * *

Percy and I stood on the banks of the River Lethe, our arms around each other. He was the only person I was ever going to miss, but I had to do this. Maybe some time, we would meet each other again. But my mind needed to be at peace, and this was the only way for that to happen. Once I stepped into the river, my memories would be gone. It would be as if I had never died in the first place. I would be sane once again, but I wouldn't remember Percy.

We were both just so dead, but he knew that I needed this.

Our love was strong. We would see each other again, because our love was almost a tangible string. It would pull us back together.

I kissed him one last time.

And then I walked away from him. I walked away from the troubling mind and the insanity. I walked away from my death and towards the rebirth of a new mind. I walked away from the love of my life, the one that held me upright and stood by my side when everyone else ridiculed me for having lost it all.

I walked into a new life.

* * *

_You're the only thing I'm ever gonna __miss._

_We were made for this._


End file.
